


Night

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Das Duo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Marion reflects while Lizzy sleeps...After I wrote these stories about this German Detective Show, I received an email about how the two lead actors had done a lesbian film together some years prior. This would also help explain why it's full of subtext. The actors had a history that they were able to insert into the characters. The film is called: Die Konkurrentin
Relationships: Det. Lizzy Krueger/Det. Marion Ahrens





	Night

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Das who? (I heard that!) It's a German Detective Series. Two rather hot women run around solving gruesome crimes and the subtext that they have with eachother just sets my gaydar off big time. The chemistry between the two is considerable, palpable; edible would not be a stretch. The show is broadcast in German and then subtitled into other languages, so please have patience with my attempt to somehow convey it all in English...

**Night**

  
**By The Raven**

Detective Marion Ahrens stared at the darkened ceiling above her, her thoughts completely scattered like spooked cats...

'How had this happened?' Her subconscious demanded quietly as she felt the heavy, unfamiliar weight of her companion sleeping beside her.

Indeed, how had it happened, one minute she and Lizzy had been been debating a point of contention and then something had clicked in both women, at the same time and they had fallen silent with revelation.

How they had moved from revelation to action was what Marion was trying to sort out in her mind as her hands unconsciously traced the subtle curves of the blonde woman in her arms.

'Does it matter?' Asked her ever helpful inner voice, seeming to pointedly remind Marion that her body certainly was not complaining...

No indeed, Marion could not remember a tine when she had felt so sated, so relaxed, yet so very ready all at the same time.

As if roused by the rather lusty direction that Marion's thoughts had taken, Lizzy opened her eyes and sleepily gazed at Marion, her face a picture of calm, but somehow reminding Marion of how a cat looks, just before it pounces on its next hapless victim.

"Sleep well?" Marion asked as she turned slightly so better look at Lizzy.

Eyes so blue that they rivaled the sky, regarded Marion intently as Lizzy seemed to think about her answer.

"Well enough, you know you make a very good pillow..." The sleep roughened words were followed by Lizzy shifting in her arms and pulling herself up to give Marion a gentle kiss.

Responding in spite of herself, Marion felt desire flare from deep within herself, a desire that had a life of its own and in just a few heartbeats threatened to blossom into a passion that Marion knew she would have no control over.

Not that she wanted to...

Marion knew that even in her deepest self, she did not want to and would not resist the blonde woman and it was only seconds before she gave herself over to Lizzy's kiss, before she was almost drowning in the passion of the moment.

Gasping, Marion drew back after long moments had passed, feeling her body body automatically twine itself into Lizzy's and completely losing herself in the delicious embrace.

It did not matter why and it did not matter how, anything aside from the moment right now, was of no consequence and as soon as Marion came to this realization, she relaxed completely and the lines where Lizzy's body ended Marion's begun, disappeared completely...

**The End**


End file.
